Alcatraz (character)
('NOTE: PLEASE CHECK SPELLING)' Alcatraz 'is a demon from the underworld. He has control over kinetic abilities, making him a powerfull foe. 'History Creation Alcatraz was once nothing. Just gas and energies floating in the vast caves of the underworld. The Makuta who was assigned to gaurd this large realm, Mortok , decided to make himself a servant. Gathering a large ammount of the energies, he formed for himself a frightening figure. This figure, bieng made out of the energy himself, had control of it's abilities, and kinetic attributes. The "creation" descided to call himself Alcatraz, and for a long time served Mortok, as his cunning and powerful servant. Escape From Hell Growing tired of his overlord, Alcatraz decided to try and break free. Sneaking off when Mortok's back was too him, he thought his escape was a success. However, Mortok, bieng the ruler of that realm, found Alcatraz easily. Punishing him for escaping, Alcatraz returned to his survice with a warning not to try and hide again. Alcatraz, his spirit broken, decided it best to lay low a while. During one of Mortok's private meetings, Alcatraz overheard about a jounrey to the overworld. Excited about this tun of events, Alcatraz began planning his new escape plan. When the day came, he snuk out shadowing Mortok and some of his other minions. Once they where out, he quikely took his chance to flee, and began looking for a place to hide. Meeting Chrome Taking refuge in the the caves on Mount Helixx, in the rough center of Eva Nui. At one point in time, he came accross a traveler while in hiding. His name was Chrome, and after Alcatraz demonstrated his control over kinetics, Crhome stuck a deal with him. After multiple battles, some with and some without Chrome, he suspected that Mortok's distrust was gaining on him. Rumors were spreading that Chrome had indeed sided with the demon. However none could be proven, as all witnesses of them fighting together had never returned. 'Plot' (Plot to be inserted here as chapters are released) 'Powers' Alcatraz poseses a wide variety of abilities, including teleportaton and energy absorbtion. He also can manipulate energy into all sorts of things such as gredades, lasers, and other projectiles. His teleportation is usefull, but very limited as he uses kinetic waves to transport his particles, which dranes his energy tremendously. 'Abilities' Alcatraz has few weapons. Mainly because he uses energy so much. However, his few weapons are powerfull ones. equipec with arm plades, the fuses shards of underworld protodermis are very sharp, and deadly. But that is not the only weapon. He wields Pluto's Bane, a enormous browadsword with spikes along the blade and orbs on the hilt. Armagedonn's Staff is the last of his tools. It is a rod with suppots for an orb of energy. This orb is similar to his kinetic energy's and is used to channel his powers. 'Appearence' Alcatraz is very menacing in appearence. He sports a wide variety of spikes and such. He also has shreaded wings. These wings are rearly used for flight, but more for appearence. He also has claws on his back. His clawed hands are used for molding energy. He also has an orange shard on his head, which glows when he is charging up his attacks. Chains can be seen protruding from his body, with various bones on their ends. Category:Characters